Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Nobody can ever come between us, Natalia." he promised. "Not even HYDRA?" she asked, her voice thick with worry. "Not even HYDRA…" he said self-assured. [ This is another fluffy little one-shot. Like the others, Civil War did not happen and sweet Pietro didn't die.] Hope you like.


**_I do not own the characters of Captain America_**

* * *

 **In this little one-shot, Bucky and Natasha are a couple.**

[] []

On a cold, winter night, Natasha was busy placing some plates and silverware in the dishwasher. Bucky waited patiently for her in the study, as she finished up in the kitchen. They had a nice dinner for two and as Bucky took the last sip of his coffee, he saw Natasha walk in with a smile on her gorgeous face. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and her favorite red sweater.

"Hey, it's getting late. Aren't you going to bed?" Natasha asked, as she sat herself down on Bucky's lap, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked up at her and smiled." Yes, Natalia." Bucky commented, and cupped her cheek lovingly." However, I'm going to take a warm bath first."

"Well let's go, James! I'll get the bath ready for you." She replied, and then gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

 ** _~ 10 minutes later ~_**

Bucky took off all his clothes and walked into the bathroom. The bath tub was ready for him, so he sank carefully into the warm water. As his eyes fluttered shut, he let out a breathy sigh. After half an hour, he heard Natasha walk in. At that, Bucky's eyes fluttered open and watched as she walked towards him.

Natalia was in her bath robe, so he assumed that she had taken a shower, while he had been enjoying the warm bath. As Bucky observed her from head to toe, a small smile appeared on his handsome face. In his opinion, Natalia looked very cute with her hair wet and messy. As his eyes roamed over her face and body, Bucky realized that she was wearing _only_ the robe. He tried his best— his _very_ best, but still it was _very_ difficult not to think of what was underneath...

As Natasha took a seat next to the tub on a small wooden table, she grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. She kissed Bucky's fingers one by one with her eyes closed, taking her time— First the fingers on his right hand, and then the metal ones.

While watching her, his heart pounded against his chest, as if it wanted to leap out of it. How was it even possible that she loved _him_? He used to be a ruthless, heartless and mindless assassin! He had loved and wanted Natalia for so long and finally she was _his_ …

However, in his opinion he did not deserve her love at all. Bucky thanked fate every single day for bringing her into his life and prayed every second of everyday for Natalia to stay with him. (For always)

As Natasha's eyes fluttered open, she cupped his face with both hands and looked him deep in the eyes. Bucky held in his breath, hypnotized by her gaze and felt intoxicated by her addictive scent and scorching touch.

As her hands roamed from his cheeks to his upper arms, Natasha showered him with open mouthed kisses on his chest and then her plump lips landed on his mouth. Bucky groaned loudly, while enjoying Natalia's excruciating and yet wonderful torture, his eyes closing involuntarily...

At a certain point, Bucky felt her body tremble. It was then, when he grabbed her face lightly and made her look at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You're shivering, Natalia. Let's get you dressed properly. We're in the middle of winter, you know." Bucky pointed out, and got up from the bath tub.

Natasha watched, as he stepped out of the tub, while she admired Bucky in _all_ his glory...

After watching him for a little while, Natasha heard him clear his throat. And yet, her eyes still raked over his muscled body, while greedily taking all of him in.

She never wanted to stop looking at his beautiful body. Jesus Christ! He was shaped like a freaking Greek God.

Natasha was taken out of her heavenly thoughts though by Bucky's voice." My eyes are still up here, Natalia." he pointed out, the tone of his voice playful." I'm reminding you of that fact. In case you've forgotten it."

As she tore her eyes reluctantly from his body, and then met Bucky's gaze, Natasha's cheeks instantly turned crimson red. So to hide her embarrassment, she hastily grabbed a towel for him. Bucky took the towel from her and wrapped it around himself.

It was at _that_ very moment, when his eyes landed on the pretty ring on her finger.

Bucky smiled, while bringing her hand towards his lips. As he kissed her hand, Natasha swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Do you like the ring?"

"I don't like it, James. I _love_ it." Natasha replied, making his heart swell gloriously.

As they stood face to face, she placed her hands on his cheeks once more and locked eyes with him. "This means that I'm yours. _Always_. Right?" she said softly, her voice firm.

Bucky nodded, as he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes." Yes, you are mine and I'm yours. And _nobody_ can ever come between us, Natalia."

"Not even HYDRA?" she asked, her voice thick with worry.

"Not even HYDRA…" Bucky said self-assured.

"OK." Natasha remarked, very satisfied.

As Bucky pulled her in a tight embrace, he promised himself to protect the woman he loved with all his heart.

Her face landed in the crook of his neck, so she took that opportunity and kissed the warm skin there.

Bucky pulled away gently and locked eyes with her." We don't have to do this now, Natalia. I know that your mind is still consumed by HYDRA and what happened last week. It was a close call, but fortunately Steve and Pietro helped the both of us to get out in time." He pointed out, his voice trembling slightly, while caressing her lips with his thumb." You're still a bit shaken up, so we don't have to do this now. OK, Natalia? We don't have to make love tonight."

Natasha nodded in agreement, and smiled lovingly at him." You're right, James."

"Why don't we get a good night sleep? Hmm? We both need the rest." Bucky suggested.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea. Let's go." Natasha replied and took his hand in hers.

 ** _~ A few minutes later ~_**

Natasha was wearing a yellow night gown and walked towards Bucky. He was already in bed. Bucky was wearing his comfortable sweatpants, and watched as Natasha laid herself down beside him on their bed. Bucky then wrapped her in his arms, as she sighed happily. At the moment, neither Natasha nor Bucky had the strength to fight off the sleep that was trying to take over them... and _yet_ they still fought it like their life depended on it.

She had her eyes open, while being wrapped up in Bucky's warmth. But then she heard him whisper in her ear." You are safe with me, Natalia. Close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm looking after you, don't worry."

The feeling of being loved like this, felt amazing to Natasha. She had never in her life felt like this before. Bucky loved like every day was his last and that _should_ scare her off. It should… however, it did _not_. Instead, it made her feel things she never imagined were possible.

Bucky loved her with such intensity, she sometimes felt too overwhelmed. And yet, she never wanted to live without that feeling anymore.

She, Natasha Romanoff, _never_ wanted to live without Bucky Barnes anymore…

As a content sigh left her lips, she shifted so she had her back against his chest. His skin was so warm and his scent was intoxicating... As Bucky wrapped himself around her once more, Natasha's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily.

This felt _so_ intimate, more intimate than making love to him...

As he lovingly placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, Natasha promised herself to _never_ _ever_ think of leaving Bucky again. Not now, not ever!

So with a smile on her face, Natasha slowly drifted off to dreamland...

xxx xxx xxx

When Bucky heard Natasha snore lightly, he knew that she finally was asleep. He got up and changed into his other clothes, wearing his black pants and vest. He hastily grabbed his tactical gear and weapons from the other room. When he was ready, Bucky walked over to their bed.

While his eyes landed on her, he took his time to watch Natasha, caressing her shiny, red hair. Bucky softly kissed her on her full lips and whispered.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie. I just have to take care of something. I love you and see you soon."

With a huge lump in his throat, he walked out the door. He didn't want to leave Natalia, but he _had_ to do this. At this point, Bucky was determined to do everything in his power to get rid of their enemy.

With HYDRA still out there, no one was safe. Not Natalia, not his friends, nor the rest of the world. No one was safe. So, he _had_ to do this.

As Bucky walked out of their apartment building, he noticed two black SUV's parked on the street. The plan was to meet up with Steve, Pietro, Tony, Wanda and Sam.

The moment he was outside, Steve walked over to him." You ready, Buck?" he asked.

"Damn right, I am!" Bucky replied." Let's do this. Let's finish what HYDRA started seventy years ago, pal."

"Let's." his _best_ friend remarked with determination in his clear blue eyes.

Bucky didn't care if he would have to fight HYDRA till the very end. He didn't mind at all…

He was going to _this_! Yes, he was...

At that, Bucky stepped inside one of the black SUV's, and greeted Tony and Wanda.

"You ready, _frosty_?" Tony remarked, while raising an eye brow.

Bucky was just about to reply, when he heard a loud pounding at his side of the SUV. As he opened the window, Bucky instantly locked eyes with her. Crap!

"Seriously?!" Natasha said, while glaring at the man she loved." James, you _really_ planned on hunting down HYDRA without me?!"

Bucky was at that moment tongue tied, surprised how she was dressed in her black widow suit so fast.

'How in the hell had she done that?!' he wondered.

So he shook his head, unable to answer his fiance's question.

Natasha opened the car door and ordered." Scoot over will you, James. I'm _so_ going with you guys!"

Bucky smiled as he watched the woman he loved with all his heart and soul." Of course, _Natalia_. You know I can _never_ say no to you, right?"

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _Note: So... I'm like literally obsessed with these two right now. (forgive me, please. LOL )_**

 ** _What do you think of this one?_**

 _Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. ;)_

 _J._

 ** _P.s: I'm a bit worried about the rating for this one... is it good here or must I change it into M? ( a little concerned about it)_**


End file.
